A Colder Kind Of Blizzard
by Skull135
Summary: A colt named Blizzard Chaser lived in an orphanage for thirteen years until The Cakes take him in but what happens when real family shows up


The Orphanage

Sunny Side Up orphanage was home to fouls who have no were else to go in the building was a Pegasus colt named Bliz he had a snow white coat and large icy blue wings his eyes were aqua and looked endless his mane was blown back and looked like ice standing his mark was a blizzard he was laying on a bed with the covers snugly tucked a small smile on his lips walking out of the room was a bright yellow mare with a blue mane her cutie mark was two hearts with smiling.

_He was walking around in a blizzard looking for anyone "MOMMY DADDY WERE ARE YOU" he called in the distance he could see a figure he ran to it but when he got to it he was stunned._

_It was him but his coat was darker and his wings were bat like his eyes were blood red I smled at him he smiled back they looked at each other then the fake ran away_

"_HEY WAIT DON'T GO" the colt called he he couldn't move he then saw shadows moving around laughing and yelling at him_

"_WAKE UP"_

Bliz shot up his eyes wide and already brimming with tears he looked over to see Sunny looking at him he then latched himself to her leg and started to cry "i-it was the n-nightmare again" he sobbed

Sunny wrapped her hooves around him "Shh shh shh It's ok your safe now" she said softly she then heard the door open and in walked the orphans they all saw Bliz crying and they all wrapped him in a hug he then smiled "thanks guys" he said with a smile they all nodded and walked away he looked at Sunny "I love you all" she smiled and lifted him into bed she kissed his forehead and walked out he smiled and fell into a dreamless sleep.

4 Months later

Blitz woke up to the sun blinding him through the blinds "dang sun" he mumbled he then got up and walked through the door and into the dinning room he saw three colts talking but when they saw him they waved he smiled and waved back and they went back to chatting he then went into the playroom and saw some fillies arguing he sighed

Bliz walked over to them "whats going on" he asked his voice as soothing as a lullaby the girls looked at him

"She won't let me play with the dolls"

"NAH UH"

He looked at them then sighed "ok how about you take turns or just play together two is better then one"

They looked at each other then smiled

"Thanks Bliz" they said he nodded and kept walking he then saw sunny sitting on a cushion he walked over to her "hi miss Sunny" he said she looked down and smiled

"hello Bliz dear" she said in a soothing voice he walked to her hoof and laid next to it he sighed in bliss and was about to go to sleep when the bell rang Bliz jumped his wings flaring he then face planted everyone started to laugh he got up and started to laugh "ok I guess I'm a scary bell" they giggled. He then looked over to see a light blue mare with pink hair it looked liked swirled ice cream next to her was a tall skinny stallion with a dark yellow coat and orange mane there cutie marks were three cupcakes and carrot cake.

They walked up to Sunny he was still in front of her "hello dear my name is Miss Cake and this is my husband Carrot Cake" Bliz's mind stopped 'carrot cake oh lord' he thought

"we are looking for a colt and he must be good with foals" Carrot said they then looked down and saw Bliz looking at them with a blank expression "hmm how about this young man"

Bliz was about to refuse but sunny was already talking "well he is very attached to here" he then looked at her and realized something

She was getting old and was still taking care of him he looked back at the couple "I'll go" Sunny looked shocked

"a-are you sure don't think I want you to go hufn"

He shock his head with a smile "I will visit I can't stay here forever I love you...aunt Sunny"

She chuckled "i guess I would be make sure to visit the kids will miss you"

Bliz nodded and walked up to the mare and stallion "Hello my name is Blizzard Chaser but please call me Bliz and I would like to come with you"

They smiled "well we would love to have you"

After all the paperwork was done we walked out into the streets of Ponyville Bliz looked back and saw all his friends waving some had tears Sunny smiled and waved a hoof I then walked with my new family.

Above him was a gray blue mare with ice like hair and a pink bow she had tears in her eyes "Blizzard I'm sorry" and she flew off to a house in the sky

Authors Note: Guess who the mare was


End file.
